Tears of a Demon
by Mystic-FoxFlame
Summary: KibaFemNaru: Naruto Uzumaki had a bad life. What if the Inuzuka Clan Started to look after her? And what will happen when she starts to like the young inuzuka. Female Naruto.
1. Tears

**Tears of a Demon**

Kiba x Fem.Naru

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters in any way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

---------------------------6 years old --------------------------------------------------

A young naruto walks down the streets. Oblivious to the glares sent her way. "Hey Kid" a villager calls "You want some candy"? Now Naruto being Naruto thought _'what's going on? They are never nice to me………but I do want candy'. She followed him into a dark alleyway. "It's time for you to die DEMON"!!!!(A.N.: I don't think naru-chan is a demon but come on it's the villagers, they don't know any better. Don't kill me!!!) _The villager started to beat her. She while she_ was _crying she thought 'why does this always happen? What should I do? I need to get away, but I'm scared. I need to stop crying. It's not going to help. I need to get away.' "Someone Help Me!!!!" she screamed. "Hey!" a mysterious voice spoke "What is going on here"? The villager turns his head in fear. He knew this voice. His fear rose. It was Tsume Inuzuka. "I said. What Is Going On Here?" Tsume was mad. "You know the law. You should not be hurting this child. A girl no less. Under the first law of the Sondaime. I will execute your Death!" "Please stop this" naruto pleaded "He didn't mean it. Please spare him". "I shall not" Tsume said "It is under the law and I will follow that law"! **'Inuzuka Secret Tai-Jutsu: Fang Over Fang'**

"PLEASE STO……..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hi everyone. This is my first chapter of my first fanfic. Please tell me how I did and tell me what I should do to improve it. It's all up to you. And I could use some Ideas al well. Please review.


	2. The Deal

**Tears of a Demon**

Kiba x Fem.Naru

Hey everyone. I know the last chapter was way short but I had run out of ideas and that was all I had for then.

"I can talk" someone talking

'_I can think':_ someone thinking

'**Jutsu'**: someone using a jutsu

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of its characters in any way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last Time:** **'Inuzuka Secret Tai-Jutsu: Fang Over Fang'**

"PLEASE STO……..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"PLEASE STOP." yelled Naruto as she ran in front of the villager to protect him. She closes her eyes, waiting for the pain that will surely come. But it never did. She opened one eye. "Why did you get in the way" asked a mad Tsume "He deservers what's coming to him". She glared at the villager. "But if……if I didn't do anything…then it would any prove the villagers right. I know the villagers are doing bad things but……. I want to protect them. That way I won't be known as a monster, and to get respect from the villagers" said Naruto "and you are a shinobi. You are suppose to protect the villagers not kill them. No matter what the law says". "Kid…..do you even know what law we are even talking about"? "Not a clue". Tsume sweatdroped. "Okay kid. Listen up. I will spare him but I will turn him in to the Hokage. He will need to know. And you will be living with me and my clan until you can protect yourself. Deal"? Said Tsume. Naruto thought for a bit. "Ow"! "What happened kid"? "I hurt myself thinking". Tsume face-faulted. "Okay…..I'll live with you if you will spare him…but we need to talk it over with old man Hokage". "Okay kid". "And will you stop calling me kid. My name is Naruto. Na-Ru-To". _'I must teach her some manners and beat- I mean teaching her to respect her elders.'_ This was what was on Tsume's Mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At The Hokages Office:_

'_Why does it seem like every time I blink? It seems to get bigger' _thought Sarutobi. He is the current Hokage. His predaseccier, The Yondaime, died sealing kyubii into Naruto. And he was facing the one opponent that no kage can seem to beat. And this enemy is … the dreaded paperwork. There was a knock on his door. _'Yes! An excuse to stop doing this paperwork'. _"Come in" said Sarutobi. Tsume Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, and a villager came through the door. "Hokage-sama. I found this villager enter glare at villager beating Naruto-chan". Naruto blushed at the suffix. Sarutobi glares at the villager. "I could have you killed for this. You broke the la-" "please old man. Don't hurt him." "I cant do that Naruto. He needs t be punished. And the law he broke calls for his death." Naruto looked pleadingly at Tsume. "Wait Hokage-sama. Naruto and I made a deal. If the villager is sparred, she will live with me and be under the Inuzuka Clan protection until she can protect herself". "Okay. I Understand. He wont be killed but he will be punished." "Thanks old man". Sarutobi smiles kindly at naruto. "So Inuzuka-san. Do you want her to take your name"? "Its up to her. But I think she would like to keep her own last name." "That's right old man. Now…..can I go get some ramen"? Everyone Laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Okay every one. How was this chapter? Plz review. I know it is short but it is longer then the first chapter. Tell me how it is.

Love You All!

Mystic-FoxFlame


	3. Enter Kiba

Chapter 3: Enter Kiba.

Hey everyone. I Will try to make this one the longest one I can. I will try to improve in the mistakes some on the reviewers had pointed out. And a Special Thanks to Inuzuka-Okami. She made me confident enough to continue.

"Hi"- Talking

'_Hi'- Thinking_

"**Hi"-Jutsu**

'_**Hi'-Demon/Inner voice talking**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Last Time:**_ "You will be living with me and my clan until you can protect yourself. Deal?" Said Tsume. "Wait Hokage-sama. Naruto and I made a deal. If the villager is sparred, she will live with me and be under the Inuzuka Clan protection until she can protect herself".

"Can I go get some ramen"?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile at the Inuzuka Household:_

"Hana-nee" called Kiba, trying to wake his sister up. "Hana-neechan……HANA-NEECHAN"! "WHAT" yelled Hana! "Akamaru is hurt. Can you help him nee-chan?" "Oh Here. Let me take a look at him." Said Hana. "It doesn't look serious. Let me take care of him and why don't you get ready for the academy. He will be fine when you finish getting ready." "Why do I have to go?" asked Kiba "school is boring and why don't you have to go nee-chan?" "Well I have already graduated from the academy for one, and don't you want to be a ninja like us for two……and don't you have someone you want to see?" asked Hana with a suggestive tone in her voice at the last bit. "Um…." Said the now blushing Kiba. "Oh…..so you do." Said the now smirking Hana. "What's her name?" "Well it's……..oh look at the time, I'm going to be late. Bye nee-chan." Said Kiba as he ran out the door. "You can't keep a secrete from me for long Kiba. Kukuku" laughed Hana.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

- (Kiba's Pov)-

'_Damn that was close.' _I thought _'Nee-chan would hold it over my head if she knew who I liked but I think I made it worse by not telling her.' _As I walked toward the Academy I thought_ 'I wonder if naruto-chan will be there'_ I flushed. '_I can't wait to get there.'_ I started running to the Academy. When I got there I flushed when I noticed that I was the only one there. _'Oops. I guess I was a little too excited about seeing my naru-chan. Wait?' _Ithought._ 'My naru-chan? Where did the my come from. Sure she is pretty and nice and smart….where was I again? Oh yeah, she does not belong to me…. But that can change.'_ I noticed that the class room started to be filled. I looked around for naru-chan. I didn't see her yet. _'Where is she? Is she sick or something? No. I better calm down. She just might be late and class hasn't even started yet.'_ As the class got fuller and as time went by I got more worried. _'Where is she?' _I yelled mentallyAs my mind started to plan ways to escape during the day and try to track her down, two high-pitched voices interrupted my train of thought."Sasuke-Kun!" yelled two screaming banshees (guess who? Get it right and I'll send you a cyber cookie).I winced at the high-pitched noise. _'Stupid fan girls' _I thought _'those two are always putting my naru-chan down and all she wants to do is befriend them but all they care about is their precious Sasuke. What is so special about him anyway? I don't see what is so special about him but I'm not dumb enough to ask. I still remember what happened to the last guy who asked.' _ I shuddered. _'But it doesn't matter what he does, as long as he stays away from my naru-chan.'_ "Hey Sasuke. Will you go out with me?" one of the banshees asked. Sasuke looked at her for a second before he said "no." "Oh okay then maybe another time." She said hopefully. "hn." Was all that Sasuke said. "Hey Sasuke." The other one said "how about we meet for a study date?" "If he is to busy for me why do you think he would go out with you Ino-pig" said Sakura. "I don't know. Maybe because of that big thing you call a forehead scared him Billboard Brow." Said Ino. They started a heated glaring contest. You could see the electricity between the glares. The class started to get loud with talking and laughter but I still didn't see my blond kitsune. "Hello class how are you today." Said Iruka-sensei but his voice wasn't heard over the loudness of the class. A vein twitched on his forehead as the class ignored him. "Quiet!" He yelled. Sensei blushed when they suddenly became quiet and looked at him. "Well hello class. Today we will review the **"bushin no jutsu"**." "Hey sensei." I interrupted. "Yes Kiba?" he asked. "Where is Naruto-chan. I haven't seen her come in." "She won't be coming in today and Kiba" sensei said " Hokage-san wanted to see you during the lunch break so I will escort you there during lunch." "Okay" I said.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

_At the Inuzuka Compound:_

"Tsume-san" Naruto asked "shouldn't I be going to the academy? I have class today" "Naruto-chan." Tsume Started "you won't go to the academy today. Today is a day for you to rest and get used to the layout of the compound." "But I want to go. I want to become and ninja so I can protect myself and my precious people." said Naruto. "You just want to get out of here." said Tsume. "No I don't. I just want to go to the academy so I can protect the village and I want to see k-"Naruto slapped her hands over her mouth so she didn't say it. "Oh I see." said Tsume. "You like someone in your class don't you. Who is it?" asked Tsume. Naruto blushed. "Well…..I don't remember his last name but his name is-" "Kaa-san" a voice yelled from above us. "WHAT!" yelled a very irritated Tsume. "Have you seen my kunai pouch? I have a mission today and I can't find it." yelled the voice from above. "How in the hell should I know where it is. It's your kunai pouch. Keep track of it." snapped Tsume. _'note to self. Don't misplace items and/or get Tsume-san mad. __No Pranks On Tsume-san.__' _thought Naruto. "So what were you going to say before my daughter so interrupted." said Tsume. "I said that I want to see the compound. See you if I don't or do get lost." said Naruto as she ran down the hall. _'DAMN HANA!' _Tsume yelled mentally _'if she didn't have to come and stop her from saying the name of her crush I could play cupid and try to set them up but nooooo. I wonder what she really wants. She never misplaces something. She only does when she needs something'._ Tsume groaned as she walked up the stairs. "What do you want Hana. I was close to be playing cupid. This better be good." Tsume said. "Well it seems that young Kiba likes someone in his class. He wouldn't tell me who though." Hana said in a matter of fact. "Well it seems that our guest likes someone as well but all I got out of her was that his name started with a K. No thanks to you though. If you had waited for only 5 more seconds I would have gotten his name." "……you don't think that our two little friends could like each other." Hana started. "No they couldn't." Tsume stated as she held up two sock puppets "Haku and Zabuza couldn't possibly do that (weird I know)" "Not them! Otouto and Naruto-chan!" Hana said. "Well I am not sure if Kiba likes her since we have not even one letter or know one thing about her……we will see what happens when they see that they will live under the same roof." Tsume said. "Yes……We will."

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-**

Hey everyone. How was this chapter? It is longer but I don't know how it will do. Please Tell me how it was. If I don't get at least 10 Reviews I will not contine this story. Please Review.


	4. Kiba Knows

Mystic: OMG SORRY!!!! GOT HELD UP WITH SCHOOL AND VACATION AND GRADES AND MY COMP CRASHING AND WORDS NOT WORKING AND FINALS. DUN HURT MEH!!!!!!!

Naruto: CALM DOWN!!!

Mystic: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Naruto: I SAID CALM!!

Mystic: No Hablo Ingles Señorita Tonta.

Naruto: BAKA TEME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mystic: BLONDEY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: While the two Children fight, Mystic Does not own Naruto or its Characters in Any Way or Shape or Form.

"I can talk" someone talking

'_I can think':_ someone thinking

'**Jutsu'**: someone using a jutsu

"_**I be Kyuubi": **_Kyuubi Talking.

XxxxxxXxxxxXxxxOMGKIBANARUxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxx

Last Time: "……you don't think that our two little friends could like each other." Hana started. "No they couldn't." Tsume stated as she held up two sock puppets "Haku and Zabuza couldn't possibly do that (weird I know)" "Not them! Otouto and Naruto-chan!" Hana said. "Well I am not sure if Kiba likes her since we have not even one letter or know one thing about her……we will see what happens when they see that they will live under the same roof." Tsume said. "Yes……We will."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxOMGKIBANARUxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Kiba POV:

'_I wonder where everyone is'_ thought the young Inuzuka as he walked along the dirt path with His Sensei to see the Hokage. _I wonder what the old guy wants and why wasn't Naru in school, maybe he knows something. Omg what if...'_ as Kiba thought the worse possible things that could of happened to the blonde kitsune, Iruka walked along smiling at the young Inuzuka's antics, as if he could read exactly what he is thinking.

'_What if she choked trying to shove down 30 bowls of ramen at one or if'_ _–_WHAM- the young inu fell to the ground. He looked up to see what happened to see a Pole and a Laughing Iruka.

"Are –Giggle- you –chuckle- ok Kiba-kun" Asked a still Laughing Sensei.

"Hai…" Muttered the red face Inu (wither it was from embarrassment or the pole, No one knows). Iruka Helped the young inu up and they continued walking to the tower.

"Sensei do you know why Naru wasn't in school today?" asked the young Inu.

"Sorry to say but I do not know why she wasn't." answered the scarred sensei.

"You think Hokage-sama will know where she is?" asked Kiba

"If anyone knows where she is it will be him" stated Iruka as he got into his lecture mode and started a 30min discussion about how wise the Hokage is and finished it in the 10 minutes the rest of the walk took to the tower.

'_Damn I didn't think he would ever stop talking. How did he fit all that in such a small amount of time… ugh my head hurts' _thought the inu. As they reached the tower the looked up to see the painted heads of the Hokage.

'_This has Naruto written all over it'_ thought both student and teacher.

They walked up the ridiculously long staircase and Iruka Knocked on the door while Kiba knocked on the Sleeping Guard.

"Huh-what, mumbled the guard, Oh err… Halt what's your Business here."

"We're here to visit Hokage-sama" answered the scared sensei.

"Fine, just don't be long, Hokage-sama has a lot of work to do" answered the Guard as he knocked on the door.

"Who is it" Asked a tired and sleepy voice from behind the door.

"Hokage-sama, Inuzuka Kiba and Umino Iruka are here to see you" said the Guard.

"Oh, send them in" said the Hokage.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" answered the Guard.

Kiba and Iruka walked into the Hokage's office and sat down in the chairs in front of the desk, seeing only the Hokage's hat over the Mountains of Paperwork.

"What can I do for you today?" asked the Hokage's hat.

"Umm Hokage-sama you called us in here to talk to Kiba-kun about something" sweatdropped the Scarred sensei.

"Oh right, well Kiba, where shall I start…."

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxOMGKIBANARUxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

**- (Meanwhile at the Inuzuka Compound)-**

'_Kuso, kuso, KUSO!'_ thought Naru as she ran around in a circle in the Compound Garden at the other side of the compound. _'I can't believe they almost found out about my crush on my Kiba…. Wait MY Kiba? Where did that come from…? I mean yea he's cute…. And has a hot body…ohh I remember that one time when he took off his shirt and… NO! BAD NARU! Bad thoughts go away!'_ thought Naru as she tried to calm the blush from her face.

Naru walked along the garden not paying attention to where she was going and ran into Tsume, who was looking for Naru.

"Ah Naru-chan, just the girl I was looking for." Said Tsume.

"Ano… What do you need Tsume-san?" asked Naru while she got a feeling that she shouldn't of asked.

"Well you see… if your going to be a proper Kunoichi… you need to wear… how can I say this nicely…? Something that isn't detectable from Mizukagure. Sooooo…… We're going to go shopping… HANA QUICK LOCK THE DOORS!" yells Tsume as Naru tries to run at the word "shopping".

"But…but… but-"Started naru.

"No Buts Naru unless you want yours whipped. I won't let any ninja in training in this household wear something that screams kill me I'm Blonde." Lectures Tsume.

"But Tsume-san this is all that the shopkeepers that let me buy from them will sell me. And most shops won't let me in there at all… Tsume-san… why do they hate me?" asks Naru.

Tsume freezes. "Umm well Naru… that's not something I can say, but either I will tell you when you reach an age where I see fit that you're old enough to know or you will find out sooner or later." Explains Tsume.

"OK Tsume-san. Well then… _sighs_ lets go Shopping." Sighs Naru.

"Waahoo! Let's go Naru!" Yells Tsume (AN: you can see where Kiba gets it from)

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxOMGKIBANARUxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

**(back with Kiba) –**

"Oh right, well Kiba, where shall I start." Says the Hokage. "You see, what I am about to tell you mustn't be told to those who don't know yet. You got that Kiba-kun?"

"Hai Hokage-sama" answers Kiba.

"Last night, Naruto Uzumaki was attacked by a group of Villagers. She was saved though by your mother and will be under your clan's protection until further notice." Said the Hokage.

Kiba sat there stunned as his mind tried to process the new information. _'Naru was attacked! But Kaa-san saved her… THANK YOU KAA-SAN! But wait… he said Naru will be under our protection which means…NARU WILL BE STAYING WITH US!'_ was Kiba's last thought before he fainted.

XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxOMGKIBANARUxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxx

Mystic: How was this chapter, it isn't a long as the other chapters and it was very delayed. Sorry for it but I got so caught up with school and Boyfriend problems. But I will be updating more. Oh and I might be Switching its Rating, with all the Kibanaru and Sasunaru I've read… its hard to write as T now. Oh and im Looking for a Beta… to keep me working and help me write.

Kiba: wait so if its changed then does that mean I get do go at Naru?

Naruto: Wait what!?!

Mystic: Shush you two or you'll scare the Betas away! Anyways please tell me what you think. And thanks for the ones who are still reading!

Love Mystic~


End file.
